


We share a secret

by Vanderwaalies



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanderwaalies/pseuds/Vanderwaalies
Summary: In Emily's case, no one but her knows that she likes girls.In Hanna's case, not even herself know that she does.(There's no A)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I also uploaded this on wattpad, so, if you want, you can follow me on there too (my user name's the same)

I was going to see Spencer, I didn't have a reason, I just needed to spend time with a friend.

-Emily? -someone said

-Toby? Hey! -I smiled

He smiled back and hugged me.

-How are you? -he asked still smiling

We hadn't seen each other in a while.

-Fine... -I sighed- What about you?

-You don't sound so sure. Everything okay?

-Yeah, I just... have something that I really have to get off my chest.

-Oh. Is that why you're here?

-No... telling her is not my plan. -I said looking at Spencer's house- Or not yet, at least.

-I'm pretty sure that if you don't want to tell Spencer you won't tell me either, so...

-Actually... do you have a minute?

-Sure. -he said sitting in Spencer's porch

-Okay. -I said taking a deep breath and sitting next to him

-Em, whatever it is, it's okay.

-I'm... gay. -I whispered looking at the ground

I looked at him for a second and he just smiled and hugged me.

-It's alright, okay? I still love you. -he said with his arms still wrapped around me

I looked at him and smiled, without noticing that I was crying.

-Hey, don't cry. -he said wiping out the tears of my face

Once I calmed down, he spoke again.

-So... Spencer doesn't know, but what about Hanna and Aria? Do they know?

-No. No one knows. Literally. At all. You're the first person I've ever told.

-Why didn't you tell them? They love you. A lot. They won't stop loving you just because you don't like the same gender that they like. It's not even a big deal.

-The thing is that I don't want to make them uncomfortable. Maybe they'll feel awkward around me knowing that I could like one of them.

-I'm sure that they won't mind. If someone likes me, doesn't matter if it's a guy or a girl I would be flattered, so I guess that they would think the same. But... you don't like any of them, do you?

I bit my lip, looked away and remained silent. Too obvious.

-You do!? Oh my god, who's the one you like?

-You like someone? -said Spencer, who had just come out of the house- so you have a little secret, uh? -she said smiling

You have no idea...

-I've been waiting for you, are you coming in already?

-Yeah. -I said getting up

I hugged Toby and then I followed Spencer inside.

-So... you like someone. -Spencer said smiling once we were in her room

Once again I took a deep breath and remained silent.

-May I know who?

-You could try, I guess.

-Hm... do I know this person?

-Yes.

-Is it... Toby? -she asked carefully

-What? No. -I said frowning

-Well, I had to ask, sorry. Is it Ezra?

-You're way too wrong.

-What do you mean?

-Nothing. Nevermind.

-Noel?

-No.

-Andrew?

-Wrong again.

-Aria's brother?

-Hell no.

-Caleb? Jason? Wren?

-Nope.

-Okay, I give up. I don't know who else could it be. -she said after thinking for a while

Of course you don't.

-Unless... could it be a girl?

I froze and my breathing suddenly stopped.

-Wait... Em. Is it a girl?

I felt tears filling my eyes and I looked away.

-Hey, don't! There's no need to cry. If it is, it's okay. I don't mind it.

-You mean it?

-Totally. -she said smiling

-So... yeah. I like a girl. -I laughed nervously

-And it's okay. There's nothing wrong with it, okay?

-Aren't you dying to ask me about it?

-I have a few questions...but I don't want to make you unc- more uncomfortable than you already are. I can see that you clearly don't like talking about this, so I'll respect it. 

-That's really kind of you, I like that it doesn't change anything. Ask me if you want, though. 

-You sure?

-Yeah.

-Okay, so... have you ever been with a girl?

-No. All I got to have with a girl was a kiss.

-Oh, okay. Can I know which girl did you kiss?

-...Ali.

-Oh. Were you guys together at some point or...?

-No. I wish we were -I said laughing again

-Did you... like her?

-Yeah. Maybe more than that.

-Oh, I get it. Didn't she use it against you? For me it sounds like something she'd do.

-Kind of. But she was constantly giving you all hints about it.

-I think I remember one. Something about Beyonce's video?

-Yeah... -I said while I felt myself blushing

-Ugh. I hated when she was like that. Sorry that you have to go through that.

-It's okay.

-So, uh... who else knows about this?

-About me liking Ali?

-No, about you liking girls in general.

-Toby.

-Okay, who else?

-No one.

-What? Literally no one else? Like, Toby and I are the only people you have told about it?

-Yeah.

-How long have you know?

-Well, I liked Ali, so... more than a year.

-I'm so, so, so, so sorry. It must have been horrible.

-Yeah, well, it was my fault for not telling you about it.

-Then again it was our fault, for not making you feel safe enough to tell us.

-It's fine, it wasn't for fault. I just didn't want to tell you.

-I'm still sorry. Anyway... you still haven't told me who the mysterious lucky girl is. -she said grinning

-I know... but I think you already learnt a lot about me tonight. So, if you don't mind, I would like to stop talking about it.

-Sure, sorry. However, it's already late, so we should go to sleep.

-Okay... where do I sleep?

-What do you mean, Em? In the bed. Where else do you want to sleep, in the floor? -she said laughing a bit and sitting in her bed

-I just... do you still want to sleep with me? In the same bed?

Her expression turned into a serious one.

-Em. Do you actually believe that I wouldn't want to sleep with you just because of that?

-I don't know... I should change my clothes. -I said turning around and heading to the bathroom

-Seriously? That too? You don't have to go to change in the bathroom, you can do it here, just as we always do. -she made a pause- ... unless it makes you uncomfortable.

-I'd... actually prefer to change in the bathroom, if you don't mind. -I said before rushing to the bathroom

I changed and then stayed there for a while. I was so embarrassed.  
Then I heard a knock on the door.

-Em? Can we talk for a second?

I clearly couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, so I came out.

-Okay. Emily, does sleeping in the same bed as me make you uncomfortable?

-No.

-And does sleeping in the same bed as me, knowing that I know you're attracted to girls make you uncomfortable?

-If you say it like that...

-Nevermind. I just... I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Please, can you forget that I know it?

-Can you forget it?

-Fair enough. Let's pretend, maybe?

-I don't know, let's just go to sleep. -I said tired of taking about it

-Okay, just don't think about it, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spencer~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and realised that I had someone's arm in wrapped around me. I smiled at Emily -even though she was asleep- and tried to get her arm off me without waking up. I failed.

-Spencer? 

-Shit. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I just-

-Oh god. -she said embarrassed as soon as she noticed what happened- I'm so sorry. I knew I should have sleep in somewhere else. -she said putting her face in the pillow and hugging it

-Emily -I said laughing- it's okay. I'm not mad or anything. But of course you don't know that, you're not even looking at me.

-You're not the one I like, I swear. -she said in a serious tone and looking straight to my eyes

-I'm not? You sure? -I said smiling and trying to joke

-No! It's- it's just not you. -she said avoiding looking at me again

I rolled my eyes.

-Em, I was kidding. You don't have to defend yourself. And you don't have to tell me who she is either, you'll tell me when you're ready to.

She just smiled at me.

-...Or maybe you won't and I'll just figure it out because I'll see you with a beautiful girlfriend -I said smiling

-Thanks. -she said before hugging me

Hanna:

-I honestly think they're avoiding us. -I said 

-Han, they're not. They're probably just busy.

-I understand what Spencer could be busy with, but what could Emily be busy with? 

-She's a swimmer. Any ideas?

-Yeah. Swimmers swim. I get it. But as far as I know, swimmers swim in swimming pools, and Emily doesn't have one, so where could she possibly swim? I mean, I don't think she's swimming in her bath.

-Okay, you know what? Nevermind, Hanna.

-Where are they, anyway?

-Good question. I'll call Spencer, they should be coming already, I don't think Spencer could be late to school.

Spencer:

-That was Aria. They want to know where we are. -I said ending the call

-Listen, I'm already kind of uncomfortable around you, I'm scared that they'll figure it out or that they'll find out or-

-Em, calm down! It's going to be alright, don't worry. If we didn't figure it out so far, they won't just assume it from a day to another. And I won't say a thing to them, unless you want me to, of course. And hey, don't be nervous or uncomfortable with me, it's okay. You like girls and I don't have any problem with it. -I said smiling to her

-Don't say it out loud. 

-Why? Who could possibly hear it? Nobody else but us is in here.

-It's not that, it just...  makes it real.

-Em... Are you ashamed of it? There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's normal.

-I really don't like it, being like this.

-I'm really sorry that you don't like yourself right now, but I hope that time will fix it.

-Whatever. We should get going, shouldn't we? -she said in a complaining tone

-Actually... no. We're not going to school today

-What? -she laughed- you're kidding right?

-Nope. We're taking the day off. Just for you. I want to distract you

-I love you. -she said before hugging me- bu-

-Emily if you're going to say that you mean that in a friendly way, better don't say anything.

-Okay, sorry. -she said with a half smile


End file.
